Anders und gleich
by Sierra01
Summary: Zwei Erstklässler, beide aus Zaubererfamilien, beide überdurchschnittlich begabt, treffen zum ersten Mal aufeinander. Doch während Sirius auf Anhieb von James beeindruckt ist, will James nichts mit den Blacks zu tun haben ...
1. Chapter 1

Basierend auf den Romanen von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Kapitel 1**

Mit einem langen scharfkantigen Kamm fuhr Mrs. Black durch die dunklen Haare ihres Sohnes. Ihre Miene wirkte konzentriert, die schmalen Lippen waren zusammengekniffen und über ihrer Nasenwurzel hatte sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet. Ungehalten blickte sie ihren Sohn im Spiegel an, als dieser plötzlich ruckartig den Kopf zur Seite riss und das Gesicht verzog.

„Mum!", beschwerte sich Sirius. „Du reißt mir noch sämtliche Haare aus!"

„Stell dich nicht so an!", gab sie verärgert zurück. „An deinem ersten Schultag musst du anständig aussehen."

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte Sirius den Kopf wieder zurück und verdrehte die Augen.

„Und das habe ich auch gesehen!", fügte Mrs. Black hinzu und fuhr noch energischer als zuvor durch sein Haar.

Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es verging ihm jedoch sofort wieder, als Mrs. Black im Eifer des Gefechts mit den Kammzinken in seine Kopfhaut stach.

„Autsch! Mum, findest du nicht, du hast allmählich genug gekämmt?"

„Wie man es nimmt!" Mrs. Black ließ den Kamm sinken und trat vor ihren Sohn. Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete sie ihn kritisch. „Knöpf dein Hemd zu!", mahnte sie und schloss mit ihren langen Fingern selbst die beiden oberen Knöpfe, die offen standen. „Und steck es in die Hose! Sonst siehst du noch wie ein schlampiger Muggel aus!"

Mit wehendem Haar verließ sie das Zimmer und verschwand im Bad. Sirius wusste, dass sie sich nun, nachdem er an der Reihe gewesen war, selbst herausputzen würde. Auch Regulus hatte die Prozedur bereits über sich ergehen lassen müssen – brav und schweigend zwar, doch, wie Sirius genau gesehen hatte, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als sie mit dem Kamm auf ihn eingestochen hatte.

_Man könnte meinen, die ganze Familie würde eingeschult,_ dachte er entnervt. Doch er kannte seine Mutter und war ihr Verhalten nicht anders gewohnt. Mrs. Black hätte nicht einmal ungeschminkt den Müll vor die Tür getragen. Und wenn sich die einzigartige Gelegenheit bot, vor allen anderen Zaubererfamilien auf Gleis Neundreiviertel mit Wohlhaben und Reichtum zu protzen, wäre sie verrückt gewesen, auf diese Gelegenheit zu verzichten. _„Wir sind Blacks – verhalten wir uns dementsprechend ..." _Er kannte ihr Gerede in und auswendig und konnte es allmählich nicht mehr hören. Wie angenehm es doch die nächsten Monate in Hogwarts werden würde, wenn er davon verschont blieb ...

Sirius rückte mit seinem Stuhl vor und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Als seine Mutter an seinem Erscheinungsbild gefeilt hatte, war sie ihm auf die Nerven gegangen, doch nun wurden auch seine Augen kritisch. Sein schwarzes Haar glänzte und lag dicht wie ein Helm um seinen Kopf an. Mit welchen Unmengen an Haargel war die alte Hexe ihm nur zu Leibe gerückt? Sirius fuhr sich durch die langen Strähnen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schüttelte ihn kurz. Zufrieden blickte er seinem Spiegelbild entgegen, als er sah, dass ihm seine Haare wie gewohnt in die Augen fielen.

Sirius stand auf und war schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür. Doch bevor er sie erreicht hatte, drehte er sich erneut um und warf einen Blick zurück in den Spiegel. Abschätzend betrachtete er sich und zog er die Stirn kraus, dann öffnete er die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemds wieder.

„Hübsch, hübsch, der junge Black", flötete der Spiegel.

Sirius schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und schlenderte er die Treppe hinunter.

**oOo**

„Ihr Koffer liegt im zweiten Abteil von links, Master Black, Sir", piepste der winzige Hauself, nachdem er die Stufen des Wagons hinabgeklettert war.

Sirius nickte kaum merklich. Sein Blick schweifte neugierig über die Menschenmenge, doch die schrille Stimme seiner Mutter ließ ihn den Kopf wenden.

„Pass auf, dass du nichts von dem stinkenden Ruß einatmest!", mahnte sie ihren jüngeren Sohn, der staunend die scharlachrote Lok bewunderte. Als Regulus nicht hörte, griff sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung seinen Arm und zog mit einem Ruck zurück.

Mrs. Black steckte in einem langen, eisblauen Kleid und hatte ihren Pelzmantel über die Schultern geworfen. Ihr langes Haar war zu einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt.

_Sie könnte hübsch aussehen,_ dachte Sirius, nicht zum ersten Mal. _Wenn sie nur die Nase etwas tiefer tragen würde. Sie wirkt wie eine Königin, die auf ihre Diener hinabsieht ..._

Tatsächlich hatte Mrs. Black soeben ihre Augen auf eine ärmlich aussehende Familie gerichtet. Beide Eltern und ihr Sohn trugen ausgebeulte Muggelkleidung. Sie waren gerade dabei, einen alten, arg ramponierten und ausgeblichenen Koffer die Stufen zum Wagon hinaufzuwuchten.

Herablassend lächelnd schüttelte Mrs. Black den Kopf. „Muggelstämmige", verkündete sie wissend, als ob sie in der Lage wäre, den dreien ihre Abstammung anzusehen. Dann wandte sie sich an Sirius und ihr Gesicht wurde ernst: „Ich erwarte, dass du in Hogwarts einen Weiten Bogen um ihresgleichen machst. Wag es ja nicht, dich mit ihnen abzugeben! Das Schicksal möge dafür sorgen, dass du in Slytherin landest, wo die Reinblüter noch unter sich sind."

Sirius hatte die Hände in die Taschen geschoben und kaum zugehört. „Jaah, Mum ...", murmelte er abwesend.

Prompt fasste sie ihn bei den Schultern. „Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Sirius drehte widerwillig den Kopf. Obgleich Mrs. Black eine große Frau war, hatte er schon beinahe ihre Augenhöhe erreicht. Eindringlich blickte sie ihn an. „Ich weiß genau, mit welchem Gesindel du dich während der Ferien herumgetrieben hast", erklärte sie. „Halbblüter, Muggelstämmige, _Gewöhnliche_! Ab jetzt werden dein Vater und ich das nicht mehr tolerieren. Sollte uns noch einmal zu Ohren kommen, dass du dich mit solchen Leuten abgibst, wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben."

Einen kurzen Moment lang klappte Sirius der Mund auf. „Woher willst du so genau wissen, dass ich ..." Doch dann blieb sein Blick an Regulus haften und ihm war, als kannte er die Antwort. „Ich glaube es nicht", sagte er und lachte humorlos auf. „Ist mir diese kleine Ratte von einem Bruder etwa nachgeschlichen ... ?"

„Hüte deine Zunge!", fauchte Mrs. Black. „Regulus ist dir nicht nachgeschlichen, er hat dich zufällig mit ein paar Jungen auf der Straße gesehen. Und er hat das einzig Richtige getan, indem er deinen Vater und mich davon unterrichtet hat. Also sei gewarnt. Ich werde deine Cousine bitten, ein Auge auf dich zu haben, während du in Hogwarts bist."

Sirius war bleich geworden vor Zorn. „Ich weiß schon, ihr hättet lieber einen zweiten Regulus als mich – noch jemanden, der dumm genug ist, nach eurer Pfeife zu tanzen. Nicht wahr?"

Seine Mutter sah aus, als ob sie ihm am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst hätte. Doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und begnügte sich mit einem tief verachtenden Blick. Sirius wusste, dass sie niemals in der Öffentlichkeit einen Streit ausgetragen hätte, wenn alle Umherstehenden zusahen. Um keinen Preis der Welt hätte Mrs. Black zugelassen, dass das Bild ihrer perfekten Familie einen Sprung bekam. Dabei wäre es Sirius am liebsten gewesen, wenn sie sich vor allen Leuten angeschrieen hätten. Es hätte wenigstens seinen Zorn gemildert ...

Eine lange Weile schwiegen sie beide. Wie eine Gewitterwolke, die sich entladen wollte, schwebte der Groll zwischen ihnen.

„He, Sie!", keifte seine Mutter plötzlich. Überrascht hob Sirius den Kopf. Eine Frau schien Mrs. Black versehentlich angerempelt zu haben, sie trug einen schweren Eulenkäfig und sah leicht erschöpft aus.

„Was fällt Ihnen überhaupt ein?", schimpfte Mrs. Black und klopfte ihren Mantel ab. „Haben Sie keine Augen im Kopf? Dieser Käfig da hätte mich beinahe getroffen. Seien Sie froh, wenn die Sache kein Nachspiel für Sie hat ..."

Die Frau, die offenbar zu einer Entschuldigung hatte ansetzen wollen, starrte Mrs. Black verdutzt an, ebenso ihr Mann. Auch ihr Sohn war stehen geblieben. Er war etwa in Sirius´ Alter, trug eine Brille und hatte schwarzes, verstrubbeltes Haar. Für eine Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann schaute der Junge angewidert fort.

„Was für unmögliche Leute es doch gibt!", sagte Mrs. Black und schaute kopfschüttelnd der Familie hinterher, die sich wortlos umgewandt hatte und auf den Hogwarts-Express zugesteuert war. Sirius biss sich auf die Lippen und verkniff sich seinen Kommentar. Er wünschte nur noch, möglichst bald von hier fort zu kommen, weit weg von nervtötenden Stimme seiner Mutter. Nicht mehr lange, und er würde die Beherrschung verlieren ...

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, stieß die Dampflok einen kurzen Pfiff aus.

„Ich muss los", verkündete Sirius knapp und bahnte sich einen Weg zum nächsten Wagon. „Wiedersehen!"

„Denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe!", rief ihm seine Mutter nach.

„Schick eine Eule, sobald du angekommen bist!", ließ sich sein Vater vernehmen, der noch immer mit Regulus neben der Lok stand. „Und benimm dich gut!"

Sirius schenkte keinem von ihnen einen weiteren Blick mehr. Mit schnellen Schritten erklomm er die Stufen des Wagons und schob sich an mehreren Schülern vorbei zu seinem Abteil. Bis auf seinen Koffer war es völlig leer. Sirius stieß ein erschöpftes Seufzen aus, schüttelte das Haar aus den Augen und ließ sich prompt in einen Sitz fallen. Er hatte das Gefühl, soeben einem Gefängnis entflohen zu sein. Wie herrlich ruhig und entspannend das Leben ohne seine Familie sein würde ... Sirius rutschte tiefer in seinen Sessel und legte die Füße auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz.

**oOo**

Langsam ruckte der Hogwarts-Express an. Sirius hatte den Kopf an die Scheibe gelehnt und sah den Bahnsteig an sich vorbeiziehen. Noch immer drang der gedämpfte Lärm von Schritten und durcheinander redenden Stimmen aus dem Gang zu ihm herein. Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen, ein erschöpft dreinblickender Junge mit hellbraunem Haar schaute durch den Spalt.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Es war eine überflüssige Frage, denn außer Sirius waren alle Plätze leer. Dennoch schien der Junge damit zu rechnen, sofort wieder hinausbeordert zu werden; er hatte kaum den Kopf ins Abteil gesteckt und Sirius´ Lächeln schien ihn zu überraschen.

„Sicher", war die Antwort.

Mühsam schob der Junge die Abteiltür ganz auf und zerrte seinen schmuddeligen Koffer hinein. Im selben Augenblick wurde Sirius klar, weshalb er mit Ablehnung gerechnet hatte. Sein Erscheinungsbild wirkte im Vergleich zu Sirius leicht schäbig, die Haare waren zerzaust und die Kleidung zerknittert und abgetragen. Wie hatte Mrs. Black doch gleich gesagt? _Muggelstämmige!_ Sirius musste sich unwillkürlich vorstellen, wie sie reagieren würde, könnte sie ihren Sohn jetzt zusammen mit diesem Jungen sehen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich vor Entsetzen jedes Haar einzeln ausreißen.

_Nun, soll sie sich doch ihre Frisur ruinieren,_ dachte er in einem Anflug von Gehässigkeit. _Vielleicht wird sie wenigstens etwas ihrer Arroganz einbüßen, wenn sie eine Glatze bekommt!_

Der Junge hatte seinen Koffer auf der Gepäckablage verstaut und blickte sich zögernd um. Rasch nahm Sirius seine Füße vom gegenüberliegenden Platz.

„Setz dich."

„Danke", erwiderte er und setzte sich erleichtert. Doch noch immer musterte er seinen Mitfahrer aus scheuen Augen. Er wirkte ein wenig angeschlagen, im Licht des Abteils war sein Gesicht müde und grau.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Sirius und beugte sich vor. „Du siehst aus, als ob du krank wärst."

Der Junge lächelte gequält. „Ich schätze, die ganze Aufregung wegen Hogwarts schlägt mir auf den Magen."

„Gehörst du auch zu den Erstklässlern?"

Er nickte. Erfreut streckte Sirius ihm die Hand hin. „Black. Sirius Black."

„Ich bin Remus ... Lupin", erwiderte er langsam und schüttelte seine Hand.

Zögernd betrachtete er Sirius, der ihm jedoch vergnügt zulächelte. „Waren das eure Hauselfen, die das Gepäck trugen?", fragte Remus schließlich, wobei eine Spur Neugierde in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Ja, meine Mutter kann sich kein einziges Mal die Hände selbst schmutzig machen. Deshalb hat sie die Hauselfen zum Zug beordert."

„Ihr müsst eine sehr wohlhabende Familie sein."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich, ja, aber mir ist das gleich."

Ungläubig zog Remus die Stirn kraus, doch in seinen Augen schien ein wenig Erleichterung zu glimmen.

„Meine Familie wäre froh, einen Hauselfen zu haben", gestand er plötzlich offenherzig.

„So toll sind die auch wieder nicht", entgegnete Sirius abwinkend. „Gehen dir ständig auf den Geist mit ihrem übertriebenen Gehabe. Ja, Master Black, sehr wohl, Master Black, einen angenehmen Tag noch, Master Black ..." Remus musste grinsen, als Sirius die Augen zur Decke verdrehte. „Naja, egal ... hattest du eine weite Reise bis nach London?"

Remus wollte gerade antworten, als sein Blick plötzlich zur Abteiltür wanderte. Auch Sirius wandte den Kopf. Draußen auf dem Gang schien es Aufruhr zu geben, sie hörten zornige Stimmen, die wild durcheinander schrieen. Unverzüglich stand Sirius auf und öffnete die Tür, Remus folgte ihm.

„Das war pure Absicht von dir!", erklang es aus dem Gang.

Sirius und Remus steckten die Köpfe aus dem Abteil. Links und rechts von ihnen standen sich zwei Jungen gegenüber. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und musterten einander zornig. Zwischen ihnen kniete ein kleiner, etwas pummeliger Junge am Boden und klaubte mit hochrotem Gesicht seine Kleidungsstücke auf. Sein geöffneter Koffer, der neben ihm lag, war offenbar aufgesprungen.

Sirius erkannte den linken der drei sofort wieder – sein schwarzes Haar schien noch ein wenig mehr zu Berge zu stehen als auf dem Bahnsteig, wo seine Mutter gegen Mrs. Black gerempelt war, doch seine Miene war nach wie vor äußerst angewidert. Den Jungen zu seiner rechten hatte Sirius noch nie gesehen. Mit seinen kalten Augen und dem bleichen Gesicht, das von schwarzen, öligen Haarsträhnen umrahmt wurde, wirkte er allerdings alles andere als sympathisch. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein leises Zischen. „Wieso Absicht? Was kann ich dafür, wenn mir der kleine Dummkopf mitten vor die Füße rennt?"

„Du hast Peter absichtlich umgestoßen, weil es dir hier im Gedränge zu langsam ging!", rief sein Gegenüber wütend. „Bleib sofort stehen!", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass sich der bleiche Junge verdrücken wollte.

Nicht minder zornig drehte sich dieser um. „Und wenn nicht, _Potter_? Spiel dich bloß nicht so auf! Ich glaube kaum, dass du als Erstklässler überhaupt einen Zauber zustande bringst."

Die Antwort darauf folgte schneller, als er blinzeln konnte. „_Petrificus Totalus_!", erschall es durch den Gang. Es war ein schwacher Zauber, doch Sirius sah genau, dass er ansatzweise zu wirken schien. Als der bleiche Junge zum Gegenschlag ausholen wollte, hoben sich seine Arme nicht weiter als zehn Zentimeter. Abrundtief zornig ergriff er die Flucht. Aber auch seine Beine schienen beeinträchtigt zu sein, es gelang ihm nur mit größter Mühe, zurück in sein Abteil zu hinken.

Sein Gegner ließ triumphierend den Zauberstab sinken. Sirius musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Für einen Erstklässler, der noch keine einzige Unterrichtsstunde abgesessen hatte, war es eine brillante Leistung gewesen, die ihn überraschte.

Langsam kniete sich der Junge hin und half dem anderen, seine Sachen zurück in den Koffer zu stopfen. Doch er schien die beobachtenden Blicke zu spüren. Als er den Kopf hob, trafen sich seine und Sirius´ Augen erneut, und Sirius las seiner Miene ab, dass er ihn als denjenigen erkannte, dessen Mutter die seine zur Schnecke gemacht hatte.

„Was glotzt ihr beiden so blöd?", rief der Junge herausfordernd.

Leicht empört öffnete Sirius den Mund. Eine Weile noch starrte ihn der Junge namens Potter finster an, dann wandte er sich wieder ab und sammelte einen Spitzhut vom Boden auf. Sirius zog abrupt seinen Kopf zurück und ließ die Abteiltür zuknallen.

„Das war ein beachtliches Stück Magie", bemerkte Remus, nachdem sie sich wieder gesetzt hatten. „Wenn er wirklich ein Erstklässler ist, wie wir."

Sirius nickte, doch noch immer wirkte er verstimmt. Während Remus begeistert anfing, über Flüche und Gegenflüche zu reden, verhielt er sich die restliche Fahrt über recht wortkarg. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er offensichtlich auf Ablehnung stieß, bei jemandem, der ihn ernsthaft beeindruckt hatte. Würde ihn Potter wirklich aufgrund seiner arroganten Mutter verurteilen?

**oOo**

Inmitten eines Stroms aus Erstklässlern betraten Sirius und Remus die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Flackernde Fackeln brannten an den Wänden und warfen zitternde Schatten über ihre Gesichter, während sie sich umsahen. Remus wirkte fasziniert von der edlen Marmortreppe und schien sich zusammenreißen zu müssen, um nicht mit offenem Mund stehen zu bleiben.

„Riesig!", flüsterte er Sirius zu. „Dieser Raum ist so hoch, dass ich kaum die Decke erkennen kann!"

Sirius gab ein Geräusch von sich, das nicht klar erkennen ließ, ob es nun Zustimmung oder Zweifel ausdrücken sollte. Tatsächlich wusste er nicht recht, ob ihm das Schloss gefiel. Vieles hier erinnerte ihn an zuhause und erschien ihm eine Spur zu protzig, angefangen von den blank geputzten Fliesen bis zur hohen gewölbeartigen Decke. Dennoch war es zweifelsohne schön anzusehen.

Professor McGonagall geleitete sie in einen kleinen Raum neben der Großen Halle und ließ sie kurz allein. Remus begann rastlos von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.

„Was meinst du, in welches Haus du geschickt wirst?", fragte er Sirius nach einer Weile.

Ein wenig ratlos hob Sirius die Schultern. „Ich nehme das wie es kommt, denke ich."

Remus nickte.

„Was ist mit dir?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Oh, nun ja … Gryffindor wäre natürlich nicht schlecht. Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich dorthin gehöre." Etwas verlegen lächelte Remus ihn an, dann wandte er sich um und begann im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

Schließlich kehrte Professor McGonagall zurück und führte sie in die Große Halle, wo die Auswahl-Zeremonie stattfinden würde. Beim Eintreten hob Sirius den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. So langsam begann ihm das Schloss zu gefallen, besonders diese Halle, die sich zum Himmel zu öffnen schien. Samtschwarz, glitzernd und voller Sternen erstreckte sich die Nacht über ihren Köpfen. Lächelnd warf Sirius einen Blick zu Remus, um zu sehen, was sein neuer Freund von dieser wundersamen Halle hielt. Remus schaute nervös grinsend zurück. Inzwischen wirkten die meisten Gesichter um sie herum angespannt und aufgeregt, wie Sirius erkannte, als er sich zu den anderen Erstklässlern umwandte. Sirius horchte in sich selbst hinein und stellte fest, dass auch sein eigenes Herz etwas schneller schlug als sonst ...

Nachdem der Sprechende Hut sein Lied gesungen und einen lang anhaltenden Applaus dafür geerntet hatte, verschaffte sich Professor McGonagall mit einem Räuspern Gehör. In der Halle kehrte langsam Ruhe ein. Professor McGonagall schob ihre viereckigen Brillengläser zurecht, entrollte ein langes Pergament und begann, nacheinander ihre Namen zu verlesen.

Sirius wurde gleich nach „Abbott, Paul" und „Black, Narzissa" aufgerufen. Langsam schlenderte er nach vorn, griff mit einer Hand nach dem Hut und zog ihn über den Kopf.

Eine leise piepsige Stimme ertönte. „Wollen wir doch mal schauen", sagte sie und klang äußerst interessiert. „Ein kluger Kopf, wie ich sehe. Viel Ehrgeiz und Eigensinn darin ... Mut überdies, oh ja, großer Mut, ganz offensichtlich. Und eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach etwas Wahrem, sehr tief ... Nun, in welches Haus soll ich dich schicken?"

Sirius hörte den Pulsschlag in seinen Ohren, als der Hut in Schweigen verfiel. Seine Eltern hatten in letzter Zeit häufig über dieses Thema gesprochen. Natürlich wollten sie ihn in Slytherin sehen, doch es hätte nicht deutlicher sein können, wie sehr sie diese Möglichkeit anzweifelten. Auch Sirius hatte seine Zweifel ...

„Zweifel?", fragte der Hut plötzlich und Sirius zuckte überrascht zusammen. „Nun, du könntest du in so manches Haus passen, durchaus. Aber du selbst hast schon lange entschieden, welchen Weg du gehen willst, meine ich. Ich schicke dich nach GRYFFINDOR."

Das letzte Wort scholl laut und deutlich durch die Halle. Sirius zog den Hut vom Kopf und wischte sich das Haar aus den Augen, während der Tisch an der linken Seite zu klatschen begann. Ein paar Schüler winkten oder zwinkerten ihm zu. Mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln legte Sirius den Hut auf den Stuhl und suchte sich einen Platz in ihrer Mitte.

Die restliche Auswahl zog sich lange hin. Nach einiger Zeit fühlte Sirius, der seit dem Mittag nichts mehr gegessen hatte, seinen Magen knurren. Gelangweilt streckte er die Beine unter dem Tisch aus und setzte sich erst wieder gerade hin, als Remus´ Name aufgerufen wurde. Gespannt wartete er, wie der Sprechende Hut entscheiden möge. Als er schließlich „GRYFFINDOR!" rief, klatschte Sirius am lautesten.

„Willkommen", grinste er, als sich Remus an seiner Seite niederließ, und hielt ihm die flache Hand hin. „_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dorthin gehöre … _Bist du immer so ein Tiefstapler?"

Remus ging nicht darauf ein, blickte Sirius jedoch strahlend an und schlug ein. Er war vor Aufregung immer noch ein wenig blass.

„Pettigrew, Peter", rief Professor McGonagall kurze Zeit später. Sirius und Remus sahen zu, wie der kleine, pummelige Junge aus dem Zug nach vorne stolperte und mit zitternden Händen den Hut aufsetzte.

„GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut nach einer langen Weile.

„Potter, James!"

Peter´s Beschützer, der schlanke Junge mit den verstrubbelten Haaren, trat vor. Er schien es kaum erwarten zu können, den Hut aufzusetzen und in sein Haus eingeteilt zu werden. Eilig streckte er die Hand aus und zog ihn auf den Kopf. „GRYFFINDOR!", rief der Hut zum dritten Mal.

Sirius registrierte, dass der Hut bei James sehr schnell entschieden hatte, während Peter ihn beinahe eine Minute lang auf dem Kopf behalten hatte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete er, wie die beiden am anderen Ende des Tisches Platz nahmen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich darüber freute, dass sie ebenfalls in Gryffindor gelandet waren.

Die Auswahl-Zeremonie ging langsam zu Ende. Als einer der letzten wurde der bleiche Junge mit den langen, öligen Haarsträhnen aufgerufen. Irgendjemand musste ihn vom schwachen Zauber der Ganzkörperklammer befreut haben, denn als er auf „Snape, Severus" hin nach dem Hut griff, schienen ihm seine Arme wieder zu gehorchen. Severus wurde nach Slytherin geschickt. Langsam trottete er durch die Halle auf den rechten Tisch zu und nahm neben Sirius´ Cousine Platz, die nicht gerade begeistert davon zu sein schien.

Nach ein paar Einführungsworten Dumbledores begann die gesamte Schule mit dem Festessen. Sirius kam sich regelrecht ausgehungert vor und langte dementsprechend zu. Eine Weile sprach niemand, alle waren mit Kauen beschäftigt. Remus schluckte einen Bissen Yorkshire-Pudding hinunter, dann wandte er sich grinsend Sirius zu.

„Ich werde gleich nachher eine Eule an meine Eltern schicken", sagte er zufrieden. „Sie werden sich freuen, dass ich nach Gryffindor gekommen bin."

„Wirklich? Deine Eltern scheinen vernünftige Leute zu sein." Einen Moment lang blickte Sirius finster auf sein angebissenes Steak. Als Remus jedoch fragend die Augenbrauen hob, schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Er hatte keine Lust, sich den Appetit von Gedanken an seine eigenen Eltern verderben zu lassen.

„Es heißt, Dumbledore selbst wäre in Gryffindor gewesen", mischte sich ein blonder Junge neben Remus ein. „Ich bin Frank Longbottom", fügte er lächelnd hinzu und gab ihnen nacheinander die Hand. Remus fing an, sich mit Frank über das Schloss und die Ländereien zu unterhalten, während sich Sirius zum wiederholten Mal einen Nachschlag auftat.

Nachdem alle ihre Hauptspeise beendet hatten, wurde das Dessert aufgetischt. Sirius hatte ein Gespräch mit einer blonden Zweitklässlerin begonnen. Allerdings hörte mehr zu als das er redete, da er voll und ganz mit seinem Nachtisch beschäftigt war.

„Sirius", sagte sie und zwirbelte eine ihrer langen Haarsträhnen um den Finger, „das ist ein Stern, nicht wahr?"

Kauend nickte Sirius.

„Ich liebe die Sterne!", sagte das Mädchen hingerissen. „Astronomie ist eines meiner Lieblingsfächer. Es wird hoch oben im Nordturm unterrichtet."

„Was genau lernt ihr in Astronomie?", fragte Sirius, als sein Mund wieder leer war.

„Wir beobachten die Sterne mit Teleskopen und studieren die genaue Position der Sterne und Planeten. Vielleicht klappt es morgen aber nicht, bei Vollmond ist es meistens nicht dunkel genug, leider. Ich mag diesen theoretischen Kram nicht. Den Himmel zu betrachten ist viel spannender."

Sirius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was daran spannend sein sollte, nickte aber trotzdem. Einen Moment später wurde die Tafel von Dumbledore aufgehoben. Sirius streckte sich gähnend, er fühlte sich träge und schläfrig.

„Ich könnte gleich hier am Tisch einschlafen", verkündete er an Remus gewandt.

Remus saß zusammen gekauert auf seinem Stuhl, es schien ihm nicht gut zu gehen.

„Ist irgendetwas?", fragte Sirius verwundert.

Schon im Zug hatte Remus kränklich ausgesehen, doch nun, wo das Festmahl vorbei war, wirkte er regelrecht elend. Seine Augen waren dunkel umschattet, das Gesicht so weiß wie die Wände.

„Ich muss wohl ... zu viel gegessen haben", murmelte er heiser.

„Du hast dir doch kaum nachgenommen."

Remus stand auf, seine Miene spiegelte Unbehagen. „Ich glaube, ich sollte die Vertrauensschüler fragen, wo sich der Krankenflügel befindet."

Schon war er inmitten des Gedränges verschwunden. Sirius blickte ihm nach und hob eine Augenbraue. „Das kann man wohl sagen", murmelte er.


	2. Chapter 2

Basierend auf den Romanen von Joanne K. Rowling.

**K****apitel 2**

„Hier muss es sein!", keuchte Frank, nachdem sie etwa zwanzig Minuten in den unzähligen Gängen und Korridoren des Schlosses umhergeirrt waren. Er und Sirius standen vor einer großen, weiß angestrichenen Holztür. Aus dem Inneren des Raumes erschall laut und deutlich die Stimme Professor McGonagalls, die gerade die Namensliste ihrer neuen Schüler vorlas.

Sirius trat an Frank vorbei, der ein wenig zögerte, und drückte die polierte Klinke herunter. Mit einem lauten Knarren ihrer Angeln schwang die Tür zurück. Professor McGonagall hielt im Lesen inne, wandte den Kopf und musterte sie mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn. „Und Sie sind ... ?"

„Sirius Black und Frank Longbottom", erwiderte Sirius, während er in den Raum trat. Frank folgte ihm auf Zehenspitzen und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Mit geschürzten Lippen strich Professor McGonagall ihre Namen durch, dann nickte sie ihnen zu und wies einladend auf den Klassenraum. „Setzen Sie sich. Zu Ihrer Information, wir beginnen pünktlich. Da dies heute Ihr erster Schultag ist, werde ich eine Ausnahme machen und Ihnen noch keine Punkte abziehen."

Ein wenig kleinlaut gingen Sirius und Frank an ihrem Pult vorbei und suchten sich freie Plätze zwischen ihren Mitschülern. Im Gehen warf Sirius einen Blick zurück; es wunderte sich etwas, dass Professor McGonagall einen großen Sack voller Bronzemünzen auf ihrem Pult platziert hatte. Was wollte sie damit anfangen – sie doch nicht etwa verzaubern?

Professor McGonagall rief die letzten Schüler auf und strich ihre Namen durch, dann rollte sie das kurze Pergamentblatt zusammen, schob es ihre Umhangtasche und begann mit dem Unterricht. Zunächst hielt sie ihnen einen langen Vortrag über Verwandlungszauber und die Schwierigkeiten, die beachtet werden mussten, anschließend diktierte sie ihnen einen langen Text. Sirius unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Gähnen. Allmählich langweilte er sich fast so sehr wie bei der Auswahlzeremonie am vergangenen Abend. Zwar hatte Professor McGonagall eine laute und durchdringende Stimme, die alles andere als einschläfernd war, doch er wünschte sich, sie würde endlich mit dem praktischen Teil beginnen. Lustlos kritzelte er einen langen und komplizierten Satz nach dem anderen auf sein Pergamentblatt bis sein stummer Wunsch eine halbe Stunde später schließlich erhört wurde.

„Wir beginnen mit einer einfachen Lektion", erklärte Professor McGonagall. An jeden Schüler verteilte sie einen winzigen, schimmernden Bronzeknut. „Jeder von Ihnen sollte versuchen, seinen Knut in einen Ring aus Bronze zu verwandeln. Es ist ein relativ einfacher Zauber, da Sie lediglich die Form, nicht jedoch die Größe oder das Material des Gegenstands verändern müssen."

Sie legte einen der übrig gebliebenen Knuts auf ihr Pult und verwandelte ihn mit einem lässigen Wink ihres Zauberstabs in einen schlichten, geschwungenen Bronzering. Ein staunendes Murmeln ging durch die Klasse, als sie ihn herumzeigte.

Anschließend erläuterte sie ihnen die Handbewegung und ließ sie alle im Chor den zugehörigen Zauberspruch aufsagen. Während alle Schüler fleißig übten, schritt sie langsam die Reihen entlang und beobachtete mit scharfem Blick die ersten, unbeholfenen Versuche.

„Bei ihr sieht das so einfach aus", flüsterte Frank an Sirius´ Seite, während er seinen Bronzeknut betrachtete.

Sirius grinste und rollte die Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch. Doch gerade, als er seinen Zauberstab hob, lenkte ihn Professor McGonagalls laute Stimme ab.

„Ah, sehr gut!", rief sie. „Sehen Sie alle her, Mr. Potter hat es bereits geschafft!"

Ihre langen schlanken Finger griffen nach der Münze, die auf James´ Tisch lag, und hielten sie hoch. Die Münze hatte ein großes unregelmäßiges Loch in der Mitte und war sogar ein wenig breiter geworden.

Ebenso wie bei Professor McGonagalls Verwandlungszauber ertönten von allen Seiten Ausrufe des Staunens. Sirius wunderte sich kaum, er hatte schon im Hogwarts-Express festgestellt, wie talentiert James war. Dennoch starrte er wie alle anderen auf die verformte Münze in Professor McGonagalls rechter Hand. Ihm wurde gewahr, dass der Junge mit den schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haaren ihn abermals beeindruckt hatte.

Professor McGonagall legte die verformte Münze auf James´ Tisch zurück und nickte ihrem Schüler, der lächelnd auf seinem Platz saß, anerkennend zu. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Sirius die funkelnde Münze auf seinem eigenen Tisch. „Wie gut, dass mir meine Eltern den gewissenhaften Umgang mit Geld bereits beigebracht haben", murmelte er leise.

Frank, der gerade seine eigene Münze verwandeln wollte, prustete los.

Ein wenig verärgert wandte die Lehrerin den Kopf nach Ihnen. „Wenn Sie schon zu spät kommen, sollten Sie besser mitarbeiten!", sagte sie scharf und kam mit raschelndem Umhang zu ihrem Tisch hinüber. „Nun – dann zeigen Sie mal." Sie legte die Handflächen an ihre Taille und blickte die beiden Schüler abwartend an.

Schulterzuckend griff Sirius nach seinem Zauberstab und schwang ihn leicht durch die Luft. Er rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass er mit James´ Leistung gleichziehen würde – doch zu Profossor McGonagalls und seiner eigenen Überraschung tat sich plötzlich ein Riss in der Mitte der Münze auf. Es sah beinahe aus, als würde der Bronzeknut von innen heraus schmelzen. Sirius´ Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, während ihm einige Mitschüler neugierig über die Schulter sahen.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Black", kommentierte Professor McGonagall. Wie zuvor bei James griff sie nach der Münze und zeigte sie der Klasse. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wenn sich Ihre Münze nicht verändert", verkündete sie anschließend. „Nur die wenigsten Erstklässler schaffen es gleich beim ersten Versuch, einen Zauber zu vollbringen. Verwandlungen gehören zu den schwierigsten Zweigen der Magie."

Sirius musterte beiläufig die anderen Schüler. Zum dritten Mal in zwei Tagen fing er dabei James´ Blick auf, doch dieses Mal hatte Sirius keine Ahnung, was im Kopf seines Mitschülers vorging. War es Verachtung oder verhohlene Bewunderung, die in James´ braunen Augen aufglomm? Noch immer zufrieden mit sich, grinste Sirius ihn breit an. Daraufhin wandte sich James, der das Grinsen offensichtlich missdeutete, unvermittelt ab.

„Machen Sie weiter so, Mr. Black!", sagte Professor McGonagall, als sie ihm seine Münze zurückgab.

Sirius antwortete nicht, sein Grinsen war gefroren. Hätte er aufgeblickt, wäre er sich bewusst geworden, dass ihn Professor McGonagall ihrerseits anlächelte. Es war das erste und wohl einzige Lächeln, das er je von ihr erhalten sollte.

„Ihre beiden Cousinen waren ebenso viel versprechende Erstklässler", fuhr die Lehrerin laut fort. „Die Begabung scheint bei Ihnen in der Familie zu liegen."

Obgleich es freundlich gemeint war, wünschte Sirius, sie hätte die letzten Worte nicht ausgesprochen. Musste McGonagall ihn unbedingt an seine Familie erinnern? Stumm nickend und ohne noch einen Blick zu James zu werfen, griff er nach der verformten Münze und ließ sie in seiner Tasche verschwinden.

**oOo**

Sirius stand vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel und klopfte zwei Mal laut an. Das Geräusch trippelnder Schritte ertönte, kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Madam Pomfrey stand vor ihm. „Ja, bitte?", fragte sie mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Ich möchte zu Remus Lupin", erwiderte Sirius und blickte suchend über ihre Schulter. „Können Sie sagen, wie es ihm geht?"

Madam Pomfrey seufzte. „Der _Arme_, er hat eine bittere Erkältung. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. In ein paar Tagen wird er wieder fit sein, Sie können also beruhigt wieder gehen." Mit der Hand machte sie eine übertriebene Geste, als ob sie eine Fliege zwischen sich und Sirius verscheuchen wolle.

„Ich möchte aber trotzdem zu ihm", widersprach dieser und versuchte, sich an ihr vorbei zu schieben.

Madam Pomfrey fasste seinen Arm. „Das ist keine gute Idee", sagte sie entschieden. „Mr. Lupin braucht Ruhe und muss sich schonen. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, es wird ihm bald wieder gut gehen."

Leicht irritiert sah Sirius in ihr rundes, strenges Gesicht. „Wenn er nur eine Erkältung hat, wird er doch wohl Besuch empfangen können. Ich will ihm nur erzählen, wie der erste Schultag war", fügte er zögernd hinzu.

Madam Pomfrey schien überhaupt nicht begeistert von der Vorstellung zu sein, dass Sirius seinen Freund besuchte. Doch als Sirius sich nach mehreren Augenblicken noch immer nicht zum Gehen anschickte, seufzte sie schließlich erneut. „Schön! Schön, schön, gehen Sie! Aber nur fünf Minuten!" Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Händen machte sie den Weg frei und sah ihm ein wenig besorgt hinterher.

Remus saß aufrecht in seinem Bett, als sein Freund in den Raum trat, doch noch immer wirkte sein Gesicht äußerst müde und grau. Rasch zog sich Sirius einen Stuhl heran und fing an, lang und breit von Hogwarts und dem Unterricht zu berichten. Aufmerksam hörte Remus zu. Er schien sich jedoch viel mehr für die Unterrichtsstunden als für das Schloss zu interessieren. Vor allem über _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ wollte er detailliert bescheid wissen und löcherte Sirius pausenlos mit Fragen, bis diesem vom vielen Nachgrübeln schließlich leicht schwindlig wurde.

„Ich hoffe, ich hole das Ganze wieder auf", bemerkte Remus, nachdem Sirius geendet hatte. „Warum musste ich ausgerechnet am ersten Schultag krank werden?"

„Das kriegst du schon hin", beruhigte ihn Sirius. „Ach ja, und du bist im gleichen Schlafsaal wie ich und Frank Longbottom. Die beiden anderen sind Edgar Bones und Gideon Prewett. Sie sind ganz okay."

Remus nickte. Eine Weile lang schwiegen sie beide und blickten aus dem Fenster. Über dem Verbotenen Wald schien langsam die Abenddämmerung hinauf zu kriechen.

„Was ist mit unseren beiden Freunden aus dem Zug?", fragte Remus plötzlich unvermittelt. „Sie sind doch auch in Gryffindor gelandet, oder nicht?"

„Ja, aber nicht in unserem Schlafsaal." Ein Schatten fiel über Sirius´ Augen und er wandte sich ab.

„Was ist los?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Ach, gar nichts."

„Ist Potter wirklich so ein magisches Genie, wie es den Anschein hat?" Remus´ Miene wurde neugierig, während er seinen Freund betrachtete, der sich zögernd wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ja, ich denke schon", sagte Sirius schließlich. „Im Gegensatz zu Peter, der sich noch nicht mal die einfachsten Zaubersprüche merken konnte. Außer mir war James der einzige, der seine Münze verwandelt hat."

„Dann seid ihr beiden wirklich gut."

Sirius verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich weiß nicht genau, ob James das passt", erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Warum denn? Denkst du etwa, er ist sauer, weil du ihm die Führung streitig machst?"

„Nein, das nicht. Aber er … er …" Sirius suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich weiß auch nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn mag."

„James hätte uns im Zug nicht so anfahren müssen, nur weil wir geguckt haben", räumte Remus nach einigem Nachdenken ein. „Andererseits hat er sich für Peter eingesetzt ... Das zeigt doch eigentlich, dass er in Ordnung ist, oder nicht?"

„Jaah, schon … aber er benimmt sich trotzdem wie ein Idiot!" Sirius holte tief Luft. „Du hast ihn nicht auf dem Bahnsteig erlebt! Und nicht in Verwandlung! Du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen! Er glaubt, er würde mich kennen, dabei bin ich wirklich nicht … Würdest du Vorurteile gegen jemanden haben? Ich meine …" Sirius wich Remus´ Blick aus und ließ ein trockenes Lachen hören. „Es ist einfach nicht fair!"

Einen Moment lang verfielen sie wieder in Schweigen; Sirius betrachtete seine Hände, während Remus´ Augen nachdenklich auf Sirius haften blieben. Schließlich beugte sich Remus leicht vor.

„Sirius", sagte er zögernd, „warum sprichst du nicht einfach mit James darüber, wenn es dir wichtig ist?"

„Wie bitte?" Ungläubig blickte Sirius auf. „Wieso sollte ich mit jemandem wie ihm sprechen wollen? Außerdem ist es mir nicht wichtig, es _nervt_ mich schlicht und einfach."

Remus hob eine Augenbraue, bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, flog die Tür auf. Madam Pomfrey stand im Raum und stemmte die Fäuste in die Taille. „Das waren fünfzehn Minuten! Schluss jetzt! Es ist schon viel zu spät am Abend, gehen Sie!"

„Zu spät?", fragte Sirius. „Es ist noch nicht einmal sieben."

Unwirsch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wann es zu spät ist, entscheide ich. Und jetzt marsch, ihr Freund hier braucht seinen Schlaf."

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Remus blickte leicht zerknirscht drein. „Danke, dass du vorbeigeschaut hast!"

Er winkte Sirius zu, der gerade noch Zeit hatte, Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, ehe ihn die kleine Madam Pomfrey energischen Schritts zur Tür hinaus bugsiert hatte.

**oOo**

Sirius hatte sich den Weg zum Krankenflügel von Professor Flitwick beschreiben lassen und auch ziemlich rasch dorthin gefunden. Auf dem Rückweg jedoch entschied er sich für eine andere Abzweigung. Seit er die Große Halle zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, war er von den Geheimnissen des Schlosses fasziniert gewesen. Wie viele wundersame, verzauberte Räume musste es in hier geben? Sirius brannte darauf herauszufinden, wohin die zahllosen Treppen führten. Fast eine Stunde lang streifte er durch die Gänge und vertat eine Menge Zeit mit einer sturen Tür, die sich partout nicht öffnen lassen wollte („Du hast das Zauberwort vergessen!", kicherte sie unentwegt und Sirius, der sich auf ihr Ratespiel einließ, brauchte Ewigkeiten, ehe er begriff, dass die Tür lediglich „bitte" meinte).

Schließlich erreichte Sirius einen Gang, der ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Seiner Erinnerung nach musste er sich in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms befinden. Dumpf und leise erklang das Echo seiner Schritte, während er in den nächsten Gang abbog und sich ausführlich umsah.

Eine lange Reihe von Rüstungen stand zu seiner Rechten und schimmerte im flackernden Fackellicht. Keine von ihnen bewegte sich; Sirius jedoch hatte von Frank gehört, dass sie angeblich laufen konnten. Vorsichtig klappte er das Scharnier eines metallenen Helms hoch und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Vom anderen Ende des Ganges erklangen Schritte, die sich langsam näherten. Sirius war klar, dass er sich unerlaubterweise hier aufhielt, denn zu solch später Stunde durfte kein Erstklässler den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen. Lautlos klappte er die Helmöffnung zu. Da es keinen Fluchtweg gab, trat er kurz entschlossen hinter die Rüstung und hoffte, dass ihn sein schwarzer Umhang und die düstere Beleuchtung zusätzlich verbergen würden.

Noch immer näherten sich die Schritte, wurden langsamer und setzten schließlich ganz aus. Sirius wartete mit angehaltenem Atem. Nach einer Weile konnte er die Schritte wieder hören, sie wurden jedoch zunehmend leiser und entfernten sich.

Aufatmend lugte Sirius hinter der Rüstung hervor und sah, dass der Gang vor ihm vollkommen leer war. Doch noch immer drangen die Schritte aus einiger Entfernung an sein Ohr. Konnte es ein Geist sein, der sich unsichtbar gemacht hatte? Aber nein, Geister gingen nicht, sie schwebten. Was konnte es dann sein, das sich dort vor seinen Augen verbarg?

Neugierig geworden, folgte Sirius den Schritten so leise er konnte. Sie führten ihn um mehrere Biegungen, zwei weitere Korridore hinab und schließlich in einen breiten, etwas heller erleuchteten Gang. Sirius blickte um die Ecke und stellte überrascht fest, dass er sich wieder kurz vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame befand. Einen Moment später riss er jedoch ungläubig den Mund auf. Vor ihm im Gang, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, erschien – James.

Sirius erkannte ihn sofort an den verstrubbelten, abstehenden Haaren, obgleich James ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Zu verblüfft, um nachzudenken, trat Sirius mit einem Schritt in den Gang hinein.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

James wirbelte herum und starrte ihn erschrocken an. In Sekundenschnelle ließ er etwas Schimmerndes unter seinem Umhang verschwinden. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?", erwiderte er. Seine Stimme sollte wohl scharf klingen, doch es schwang unüberhörbare Besorgnis mit.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen." Langsam löste sich Sirius aus dem Schatten und ging auf ihn zu. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er erneut. „Mit einem Desillusionierungszauber?"

„Mit einem _was_?" Misstrauisch kniff James die Augen zusammen, dann fuhr er sich mit einer unwirschen Geste durchs Haar. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Aber falls herauskommt, dass ich so spät noch im Korridor war, so ist es dein eigenes Haus, dem Punkte abgezogen werden. Es wäre also nicht ratsam, mich bei McGonagall zu verpfeifen."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu verpfeifen!", erwiderte Sirius, halb überrascht, halb beleidigt.

„Und warum schleichst du mir dann nach?" James´ Augen funkelten, während er Sirius von oben bis unten musterte. Dann wandte er sich dem Portrait zu. „Phoenixfeder!"

„Ab ins Bett mit dir, mein Lieber!", murmelte die Fette Dame schläfrig, während sie auf das Passwort hin zurück schwang.

Sirius blieb im Gang zurück und sah, wie James durch das Portraitloch steigen wollte. „Ich bin dir nicht nachgeschlichen!", rief er im nach. Langsam begann der Zorn in ihm zu brodeln. „Ich war zufällig in dem Gang mit den Rüstungen, und dann habe ich deine Schritte gehört!"

Abrupt hielt James in der Bewegung inne und drehte den Kopf. Sirius las in seiner skeptischen Miene, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte. „Wieso gibst du es nicht wenigstens zu?", fragte James, seinerseits zornig.

Das Blut wich aus Sirius´ Gesicht. „Willst du mich etwa einen Lügner nennen?"

James blickte ihn eine Weile an, antwortete jedoch nicht. Schließlich schüttelte er abfällig den Kopf, kletterte durch das Portaitloch und ließ das Bild hinter sich zuschnappen.

Fassungslos starrte Sirius die Fette Dame an. Allerdings nahm er sie überhaupt nicht wahr. Ohne, dass er es merkte, hatten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Wenn du fertig bist, hier herumzuschreien", sagte die Fette Dame gelangweilt, „könntest du mir jetzt bitte das Passwort nennen. Oder soll ich die ganze Nacht wach bleiben und warten, bis die jungen Gryffindors ihr Temperament gezügelt haben?"


	3. Chapter 3

Basierend auf den Romanen von Joanne K. Rowling.

**Kapitel 3**

Weder Sirius noch James brach das Schweigen, welches sich die nächsten drei Tage lang wie ein bleierner Nebel zwischen sie legte. Sirius war zusätzlich entschlossen, James möglichst keines Blickes zu würdigen. Während der nächsten Unterrichtsstunden setzte er sich mit seinen Freunden im Schlepptau möglichst weit nach vorn, dennoch glaubte er, James´ Blicke im Rücken zu spüren. Er spürte sie während des Unterrichts, in der Bibliothek und im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und dennoch: Jedes Mal, wenn er in der Erwartung aufsah, James Augen zu begegnen, schaute dieser in eine andere Richtung.

Es war ein rastloses Gefühl, das von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Sirius war klar, dass er dieses Versteckspiel nicht lange durchhalten würde, und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es James ebenso erging. Das letzte Wort war noch nicht gesprochen. Irgendwann würden sie wieder miteinander reden. Die Frage war nur, ob sie sich dabei versöhnen oder gegenseitig verhexen würden.

Kalte Luft fegte in die Eingangshalle, als Sirius an einem stürmischen Nachmittag das große Schlossportal aufstieß. Die Septembersonne drang kaum durch die dicke graue Wolkenschicht am Himmel. Zusammen mit Frank und Remus schlenderte Sirius den grasbewachsenen Abhang zu den Gewächshäusern hinunter, während der heulende Wind um ihre Köpfe pfiff und an ihren Haaren und Umhängen zerrte.

„Wie gut, dass wir heute Kräuterkunde haben", bemerkte Remus. Er wirkte wieder einigermaßen gesund, viel gesünder jedenfalls als bei Sirius´ Besuch im Krankenflügel; dennoch hüllte er sich fest in seinen Umhang. „Im Gewächshaus wird es zumindest warm sein."

Frank reckte den Kopf. „Was ist denn da hinten los?" Sein ausgestreckter Finger wies auf eine Gruppe von Schülern, die allesamt um einen weit ausladenden, knorrigen Baum herum standen. Mit dem Wind wehten gedämpfte, hektische Anfeuerungsrufe zu ihnen hinüber.

Auch die beiden anderen hoben ihre Köpfe. „Lasst uns hingehen und nachschauen", schlug Sirius schließlich vor.

Sie änderten ihre Richtung und steuerten mit schnellen Schritten auf die Schülermenge um den Baum zu, Sirius vorneweg, dessen Neugierde geweckt war. Beim Näherkommen erkannte er, dass sich die Krone des Baumes bewegte. In wilder Aufruhr peitschten ihre Äste durch die Luft, verhakten sich ineinander und schlugen unter geräuschvollem Krachen auf die Erde. Ein einzelner Schüler tänzelte zwischen den umherwirbelnden Ästen umher und versuchte, sich weiter zum Stamm vorzuarbeiten, begleitet vom Jubeln und Klatschen seiner Kameraden.

„Was ist das für ein Baum?", fragte Sirius im Gehen. Seine Miene war eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Faszination.

„Die Peitschende Weide", erwiderte Remus keuchend, der ebenso wie Frank leichte Mühe hatte, mit Sirius´ langen Schritten mitzuhalten. „Sie wurde erst dieses Jahr gepflanzt."

Sirius, Remus, und Frank mischten sich unter die Schülergruppe, die vor allem aus den Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs bestand, mit denen sie gleich _Kräuterkunde_ haben würden. Vereinzelt waren auch ein paar Erstklässler aus Slytherin und Ravenclaw sowie einige ältere Schüler darunter. Eine Gruppe von Mädchen stand in der ersten Reihe und kreischte jedes Mal entsetzt auf, wenn der Schüler um ein Haar von einem surrenden Zweig getroffen wurde.

Sirius schaute eine Weile zu, dann blickte er sich fragend um. Florence, eine Zweitklässlerin, fing seinen Blick auf. „Das Spiel heißt Fang-die-Weide", erklärte sie. „Wer sich dem Stamm am weitesten nähern kann, gewinnt. Bisher hat es noch niemand geschafft, den Stamm zu berühren. Wie sieht es mit euch aus?"

Im selben Moment zerschnitt ein dumpfer Schlag die Luft. Nicht wenige schrieen, als ein dicker Ast in die Magengrube des Schülers rammte, der sogleich taumelnd und mit leicht geröteten Wangen zurückwich.

„Das waren fünf Fuß vor dem Stamm!", rief Florence laut. „Der Rekord liegt nach wie vor bei einem Fuß. Los, zeigt, wie weit ihr kommt", grinste sie und nickte den drei Neuankömmlingen zu.

Sirius grinste zurück. „Von mir aus ..."

Unter den erwartungsvollen Augen seiner Mitschüler ging er auf die Peitschende Weide zu. Während der kurzen Pause hatte sich der knorrige Baum ein wenig beruhigt, fing aber sofort wieder wie wild an zu peitschen, kaum, dass Sirius einen Fuß unter seine Krone gesetzt hatte. Rasch musste er sich ducken, als ein kahler Ast über seinen Kopf wischte. In der Gruppe brandete Applaus auf.

Sirius stellte jedoch rasch fest, dass der Kampf mit der Weide sehr viel leichter ausgesehen hatte, als er eigentlich war. Im Vergleich zu ihm selbst war der vorige Schüler äußerst klein gewesen. Je mehr Angriffsfläche dem Baum geboten wurde, desto besser konnte er treffen; und Sirius´ Kopf war der Krone so nah, dass er ihren Schlägen kaum weit genug ausweichen konnte. Nach gut einer Minute erwischte ihn ein Ast direkt an der Brust. Sirius wurde zurückgeschleudert und landete der Länge nach im feuchten Gras.

„Das waren sieben Fuß!", kommentierte Florence gebieterisch.

Hastig rappelte sich Sirius auf und wischte Grashalme und Erdklumpen von seinem Umhang. Remus und Frank schoben sich durch die Menge zu ihm hindurch.

"Sieben Fuß!", wiederholte Remus mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „_Miserabel_, Sirius!"

Sirius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste. „Mach´s besser, du Angeber!", konterte er.

Remus machte es tatsächlich besser – wenn auch nicht sehr viel. Mit wachsamen Augen ging er auf die Weide zu und wich ihren Attacken geschickt aus. Nach zwei Minuten wurde jedoch schließlich wie Sirius von einem pfeifenden Ast zur Seite gestoßen.

„Fünf Fuß, Remus!", rief Florence. „Den Rekord hält immer noch Peter mit einem Fuß Abstand. Außer ihm hat es niemand näher als fünf Fuß geschafft!"

„Wenigstens eine Sache, zu welcher dieser kleine Trottel taugt!", knurrte Snape direkt hinter Sirius. Ein paar Slytherins, die um in herumstanden, verfielen in zustimmendes Gelächter.

„Warum zeigst du nicht, was du kannst, Snape?"

Irritiert blickte Severus auf und suchte nach dem Sprecher. James stand inmitten einiger Gryffindors in der ersten Reihe, hatte sich zu Snape umgedreht und reckte auffordernd das Kinn. Auch Sirius blickte ihn an. James strich sich durch das strubbelige Haar, das daraufhin noch ein wenig mehr zu Berge stand, und grinste Severus erwartungsvoll zu. „Was ist denn, Snape?", fragte er munter.

Sirius wandte sich nach Snape um und sah, dass dessen schwarze Augen zu Schlitzen verengt waren. „Ich stehe nicht auf solch alberne Spielchen, Potter!", erwiderte er kalt. Schon wollte er sich umdrehen und mit seinem Freunden im Schlepptau davon schlurfen, doch ebenso wie im Hogwarts-Express ließ James die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen.

„Och, hat der kleine Severus etwa Angst?", höhnte er laut. Nun war es James´ Gefolge, das in Gelächter ausbrach. Die Slytherins, mit ihnen Snape, blieben abrupt stehen und drehten sich zornig um.

„Ich warne dich, Potter ...", begann Snape mit einem kaum hörbaren Zischen. Ehe er den Satz jedoch beenden konnte, mischten sich auch die anderen ein.

„Große Klappe und nichts dahinter!", spottete Edgar Bones aus der zweiten Reihe.

„Ich wette, er schafft es nicht mal bis auf zehn Fuß zum Stamm", rief ein braunhaariges Ravenclaw-Mädchen und stieß kichernd ihre Freundinnen an.

Snape warf ihnen einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Als wolle sie die Gruppe zur Ruhe ermahnen, hob Florence Achtung heischend ihre Hand. „Wenn du vier Fuß schaffst, Snape, bist du besser als Potter", verkündete sie mit lauter Stimme.

Ihre Worte erzielten die gewünschte Wirkung. Einer von Snapes Freunden erteilte ihm einen auffordernden Schubs, und der Anreiz, James in irgendetwas zu schlagen, schien bei Snapes Entscheidung offenbar zu überwiegen, so dass er sich schließlich widerwillig durch die sensationslüsterne, klatschende Menge nach vorn schieben ließ.

„Ich hoffe, die Weide spießt ihn auf!", flüsterte Sirius an Remus gewandt. Er war zwar nicht unbedingt sicher, ob er James den Triumph gönnen würde, jedoch umso sicherer, dass Snape eine ordentliche Lektion benötigte. Seit seiner Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express hatte er Abneigung gegen Snape empfunden.

Mit skeptischer Miene näherte sich Snape der Weide. Eine Weile blieb er stehen und beobachtete die raschelnden, leicht hin und her baumelnden Äste. Als schließlich erneut Gelächter hinter ihm ertönte, machte er einen wütenden und zugleich entschlossenen Schritt nach vorn – und wurde prompt von einem Ast am Kopf getroffen.

James lachte so laut, dass einige Erstklässler um ihn herum erschrocken zusammenfuhren. „Nun, Snape, ich denke, das waren – was meinst du, Florence? Zwanzig Fuß? Oder, gut, sagen wir fünfzehn?"

Die Zornesröte schoss Snape ins Gesicht. Er blickte James an, als ob er sich am liebsten erwürgt hätte. Erneut machte er einen Schritt nach vorn – noch entschlossener diesmal – und arbeitete sich mit hastigen, ärgerlichen Bewegungen langsam weiter zum Stamm vor. Jedes Mal, wenn ihn ein Zweig streifte, stieß er zornig mit dem Ellenbogen nach ihm.

Gemeinsam mit allen anderen beobachtete Sirius Snapes Kampf mit der Weide. Auf James´ Kommentar hin hatten viele gejohlt, gelacht und Snape ausgebuht, doch nach seinem ersten, kläglichen Versuch schien Snape vom Ehrgeiz gepackt worden zu sein. Je dichter Snape an den Stamm gelangte, desto mehr senkte sich der Lärmpegel. Edgar stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus und Gideon, der schräg vor Sirius stand, starrte Snape stumm und mit offenem Mund an. Einen Moment lang sah es wirklich so aus, als ob Snape James Leistung übertreffen würde, bis –

„Der macht noch Kleinholz aus der Weide!", murmelte Remus an Sirius´ Seite.

In seiner kochenden Wut hatte Snape heftig nach einem Ast getreten, woraufhin das Geräusch von splitterndem Holz ertönte. Unter Snapes Fuß brach der lange Ast fast vollständig vom Baum ab. Als wolle er sich rächen, schlug der Baum nur noch heftiger aus und versetzte Snape mit seinen langen Zweigen einen Peitschenhieb gegen das Schienbein.

„Pass auf, Severus!", kreischte eine Erstklässlerin aus Slytherin panisch.

Snape und die Weide jedoch schlugen nur noch heftiger aufeinander ein. Als sich ein dicker Ast der Länge nach vor Snapes Brust schob und ihn zurückdrängte, zückte Snape kurzentschlossen seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn drohend auf die Weide.

Florence schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Nicht zaubern, Snape!", rief sie streng. „Das ist gegen die Spielregeln!" Doch gleich darauf stieß sie einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. Der Ast, der eben noch von Snapes Zauberstab bedroht wurde, wickelte sich unter lautem Ächzen um den Körper seines Gegners. Snape zappelte in seinem Griff wie ein Kaninchen in der tödlichen Umarmung einer Schlange.

„Snape, steck den Zauberstab weg!", brüllte Florence, aber ihre Mitschüler machten einen derartigen Lärm, dass ihre Worte verschluckt wurden. Einige Mädchen, vor allem jene aus Slytherin, kreischten ängstlich auf, wieder andere riefen Snape zu, er solle den Baum in Brand stecken. Die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws jedoch, und diese waren in der Überzahl, bogen sich vor Lachen – Wenn auch nicht so stark wie die Weide, die soeben ihren langen Stamm zur Seite geneigt und Snapes Füße vom Boden gehoben hatte.

Snapes Gesichtsfarbe verwandelte sich in ein tiefes Dunkelrot. Wie ein Wahnsinniger schlug er auf den störrischen Ast ein, der ihn umklammert hielt, wobei seine Miene halb Wut, halb Panik offenbarte. Schließlich schien der Baum ein Nachsehen zu haben. Abrupt lockerte er die Umklammerung, Snape fiel zwei Meter tief und landete unter tosendem Gelächter direkt vor den Füßen seines Publikums.

„Nun, ich glaube, die vier Fuß können wir gelten lassen", murmelte Florence leise. Sie war noch immer ein wenig blass im Gesicht, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten.

Mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen richtete sich Snape auf. „Das warst du, Potter!", zischte er.

„Was soll ich gewesen sein?" Amüsiert blickte James ihn an, noch immer schien er von seinem Lachanfall vollkommen erschöpft zu sein.

Snapes Miene blieb jedoch kalt. „Du hast die Weide verhext!"

„Ich habe – was?" Ungläubig lachte James auf, einige Umherstehende mit ihm.

„Ich weiß genau, dass du die Weide verhext hast!", erwiderte Snape unbeirrt. „Und das wirst du mir büßen, Potter!"

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme. Professor Ivy, der Lehrer für _Kräuterkunde_, drängelte sich stirnrunzelnd an seinen Schülern vorbei und blieb vor Snape und James stehen. Besorgt musterte er die blauen Flecken in Snapes Gesicht, die die Peitschende Weide hinterlassen hatte.

„Krankenflügel, Snape!", sagte er bestimmt. „Und an alle anderen – ich wünsche, dass Sie diesem Baum in Zukunft mit äußerster Vorsicht begegnen. Mit der Peitschenden Weide ist nicht zu spaßen!"

„Haben Sie diesen Baum gepflanzt, Professor?", fragte Frank neugierig.

„Ja, in der Tat." Professor Ivy strich sich über seinen langen, wehenden Bart und ließ ein Seufzen hören. „Auf Anordnung des Schulleiters. War ein hartes Stück Arbeit, das kann ich Ihnen sagen. Und deswegen wäre ich dankbar, wenn niemand diese Weide beschädigen würde. Nun ja, wie Sie selbst festgestellt haben, weiß sie sich allerdings selbst ganz gut zu verteidigen. Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen das Missgeschick ihres Mitschülers eine Lehre war." Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Snape, der sich noch immer mit James zankte, und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, was sich Dumbledore dabei gedacht hat", hörte Sirius eine Viertklässlerin sagen. „Kaum ist er Schulleiter, lässt er diesen gemeingefährlichen Baum pflanzen! Wenn ihr mich fragt, ist er vollkommen verrückt!"

Professor Ivy wandte sich von der Weide ab und schlug den Weg zum Gewächshaus ein. „Mitkommen, Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs!", rief er über die Schulter.

Noch immer kichernd und schwatzend folgten ihm seine Schüler; sie kamen nur langsam voran, da sie sich gegen den kalten Wind anstemmen mussten. Sirius und Remus tauschten ein Grinsen.

„Das geschah Snape vollkommen Recht", freute sich Sirius. „Er hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, an einen Gegner zu geraten, der zurückschlägt."

„Und dann zu behaupten, James hätte die Weide verhext", erwiderte Remus. „Armselig, wenn du mich fragst."

Warme, feuchte Luft drang ihnen entgegen, als sie das Gewächshaus Nummer drei betraten. Sirius schälte sich aus seinem Umhang, dabei warf er einen Blick in die leere Innentasche. Plötzlich blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. „Mein Zauberstab!"

„Was?" Remus wischte sich zerstreut das Haar aus den Augen, das der Wind zerzaust hatte, und blickte Sirius fragend an.

„Mein Zauberstab, er ist nicht mehr da." Hastig durchsuchte Sirius sämtliche Innentaschen seines Umhangs, doch es blieb dabei. Sein Zauberstab war verschwunden.

„Vielleicht hast du ihn im Klassenzimmer liegen lassen", erwiderte Remus und ließ seine schmuddelige Tasche zu Boden gleiten.

„Nein, kann nicht sein. Ich hatte ihn beim Mittagessen noch, das weiß ich genau. Ich muss ihn bei der Peitschenden Weide verloren haben – als sie mich zurückgeschleudert hat – ah, meine Mum wird mich umbringen!" Sirius raufte sich die Haare und warf einen unschlüssigen Blick zur Tür.

„Kann sie dir keinen neuen kaufen?", fragte Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Tut mir leid, ich meine nur – sie wird es sich doch wohl leisten können."

„Nein, du kennst sie nicht. Sie ist ebenso geizig, wie sie reich ist. Wenn sie erfährt, dass ich es in innerhalb einer Woche geschafft habe, meinen Zauberstab zu verlieren ..."

„Dann holst du ihn besser, bevor er von der Weide zermalmt wird!" Remus lächelte ihm zu. „Ich sage Professor Ivy, dass dir schlecht war und du in den Krankenflügel musstest."

Sirius erwiderte sein Lächeln dankbar. Rasch hob er seine Tasche vom Boden auf, warf den Umhang über und glitt unbemerkt zur Tür. Einen Moment später war er bereits draußen und stapfte eilig zur Peitschenden Weide zurück.

Der grasbewachsene Abhang, eben noch von einer Schülerschar bevölkert, war nun beinahe leer. Beim Näherkommen jedoch erkannte Sirius zwei einsame Gestalten, die sich offenbar stritten. Sie standen auf halber Strecke zwischen Weide und Schloss; der Wind riss an ihren schwarzen Haaren, während sie einander anbrüllten und drohend die Fäuste erhoben. Sirius konnte ihre Worte kaum verstehen. Es war jedoch nicht schwer zu erraten, weshalb sich James und Snape noch immer in den Haaren lagen. Den Kopf nach ihnen gewandt, schlenderte Sirius bis zur Peitschenden Weide, wurde langsamer und sah sich schließlich suchend nach seinem Zauberstab um.

Tatsächlich wurde er fündig, nachdem er den Baum beinah zur Hälfte umrundet hatte. Das helle Eschenholz hob sich deutlich vom Gras ab und berührte mit seinem langen Ende beinahe den Weidenstamm. Von Sirius´ Standort aus betrachtet wirkte der Stab unbeschädigt, zumindest war er noch in einem Stück. Vielleicht war er so nahe neben dem Stamm gelandet, dass ihn die peitschenden Äste nicht erreichen konnten? Doch wie sollte Sirius ihn nun erreichen, wenn ihm die Äste den Weg versperrten?

Peter wäre jetzt sicher eine enorme Hilfe gewesen, aber dieser saß mit seinen Klassenkameraden im Gewächshaus. Was Sirius brauchte, war irgendein langer, abgebrochener Ast, mit dem er nach seinem Zauberstab angeln konnte. Kurzentschlossen ging er bis zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, schlich eine Weile zwischen den Bäumen umher und brach schließlich einen der kahlen Äste einer ausladenden Buche ab.

Als er unter den Baumwipfeln des Waldes heraustrat, den langen Ast locker in der rechten Hand, blieb sein Blick erneut an James und Snape haften. Inzwischen beschränkten sich die beiden nicht mehr auf zornige Beleidigungen. Snape erteilte James einen heftigen Stoß, der ihn einen Schritt zurück taumeln ließ, woraufhin James Snape sogleich erbost am Kragen seines Umhangs packte. Mit einem Wutschrei griff Snape nach James Handgelenken und riss sie von seinem Kragen los. Der schwarze Stoff, in den sich James´ Fingernägel gekrallt hatten, löste sich in Fetzen auf.

Einen Augenblick lang durchzuckte Sirius der Gedanke, ob er James vielleicht beispringen sollte. Aber warum überhaupt? James hatte ihm unterstellt, dass er ihm nachgeschlichen wäre, dass er gelogen hätte. Und außerdem war kaum anzunehmen, dass es James recht gewesen wäre, wenn Sirius sich einmischte. James war nicht Peter und durchaus in der Lage, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Gerade versetzte er Snape einen Kinnhaken und Sirius sah, dass Blut durch die Luft spritzte; anschließend machte James wutentbrannt auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte mit wild flatterndem Umhang in Richtung Gewächshäuser. Sirius wollte sich gerade abwenden, als er aus den Augenwinkeln vernahm, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab zog –

„_Furnunculus!"_

Die Warnung, die Sirius auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, kam zu spät. Snapes Fluch hatte getroffen und Sirius sah, wie sich James abrupt zusammenkrümmte. Einen Augenblick später sank er mit schmerzverzerrter Miene auf die Knie. Sein Gesicht und seine Hände waren übersäht mit roten, blutigen Furunkeln, die sich immer weiter ausbreiteten.

Es war weniger James´ Schmerzensschrei als Snapes triumphierendes Gelächter, dass Sirius in Zorn versetzte. Seine Finger schlossen sich so fest um den Ast in seiner Hand, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Na, wie gefällt dir das, Potter?", kreischte Snape spöttisch, während James zu seinen Füßen kauerte und vor Schmerzen den Zauberstab fallen ließ.

Sirius beugte sich vor und versuchte, an seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu kommen. Angriffslustig peitschte der Wipfel der Weide. Ein Zweig zischte über sein Haar, doch Sirius achtete nicht darauf. Ungeduldig zog er seinen Zauberstab zu sich heran, bis er ihn schließlich in den Händen hielt, und trat ohne Zögern auf Snape zu.

"Von hinten angreifen! Nennst du so etwas mutig, Snape?"

Snape wirbelte herum. Anscheinend hatten bisher weder er noch James etwas von Sirius´ Anwesenheit bemerkt. Doch anstatt zu antworten, richtete Snape abrupt seinen Zauberstab gegen Sirius. _„Furnunculus!", _brüllte er erneut.

Sirius duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Nur knapp verfehlte ihn der Fluch und versenkte lediglich sein Haar. Wütend hob er seinen eigenen Stab und sprach den ersten Zauberspruch aus, der ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel. _„Vingardium Leviosa!"_

Snape wich nicht weniger knapp aus als Sirius, aber der Zauber ging daneben. _„Furnunculus!"_, kreischte Snape, während er wie wahnsinnig mit dem Zauberstab fuchtelte. _„Furnunculus! FURNUNCULUS!"_

Im selben Moment spürte Sirius einen brennenden Schmerz an Gesicht und Händen und konnte einen überraschten Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Snapes Fluch hatte ihn mitten an der Stirn getroffen. Krampfhaft hielt Sirius seinen Zauberstab umklammert, er wusste, wenn er ihn fallen ließ, würde Snape ebenso über ihn triumphieren wie zuvor über James. Doch die Furunkeln wuchsen mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit und breiteten sich immer weiter aus. Sirius fühlte das Brennen im ganzen Gesicht und wehrte sich vergeblich dagegen, dass ihn die scheußlichen Schmerzen schließlich auf die Knie zwangen.

Die Augen auf den Grasboden gerichtet, hörte Sirius Snapes falsches Lachen und zwang sich, den Kopf zu heben. Grimmiger Hohn spiegelte sich auf Snapes Gesicht. Sirius war klar, was es für ihn bedeuten musste, gleich zwei Gryffindors (und dazu noch die Klassenbesten) aufs Kreuz zu legen, wahrscheinlich malte er sich bereits aus, wie er vor seinen Freunden damit prahlen könnte. Aber das Lachen würde ihm schon noch vergehen. Sirius hob den Arm und versuchte, auf Snape zu zielen – doch seine schmerzzitternde Hand machte jedes Zielen unmöglich. Kraftlos ließ Sirius die Hand sinken, begleitet von Snapes Gelächter.

„_Petrificus Totalus!",_ sagte plötzlich eine Stimme direkt hinter Snape.

Überrascht fuhr Snape herum. Noch während er dies tat, kam er mitten in der Bewegung ins Straucheln und kippte kopfüber vor Sirius Augen ins Gras. Nicht minder überrascht, blickte Sirius auf – geradewegs in James braune Augen, die ihn erschöpft anblitzten. Noch immer war sein Gesicht von wuchernden Furunkeln übersäht. Doch Sirius glaubte zu erkennen, dass ihn James unter seinen Furunkeln zum aller ersten Mal, seit sie einander kannten, kaum merklich anlächelte.

**oOo**

Sirius saß auf der Fensterbank und schaute mit vernebeltem Blick nach draußen. Nun war er bereits das dritte Mal im Krankenflügel, die anderen beiden Male jedoch war er selbst kerngesund und nur zu Besuch bei Remus gewesen. Was dieser wohl sagen würde, wenn Sirius ihm von ihrem triumphalen Dreier-Duell berichtete? Er fragte sich bloß, wo Snape diesen komischen _Furunculus_ gelernt hatte. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, wie gut sich Snape mit Flüchen auskannte, aber irgendwie passte es nur allzu gut in das Bild, das Sirius inzwischen von ihm gewonnen hatte ...

Das Klicken einer Türklinke riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken. Mit verwuschelten Haaren, das Gesicht wieder furunkelfrei, kam James in den Raum und trat die Tür so heftig mit dem Fuß zu, dass sie in den Angeln erzitterte. „Oh, ich bin ja so ein Idiot!"

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Wenn James Worte eine Entschuldigung darstellen sollten, so würde er schon deutlicher werden müssen, ehe er selbst, Sirius, sich dazu bequemen würde, auf ihn einzugehen.

Doch James ließ sich nur auf ein benachbartes Bett sinken und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe Madam Pomfrey erzählt, dass ich Snape verhext habe!", schimpfte er ärgerlich. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht. Natürlich ist sie sofort hinausgerannt, um ihn zu befreien, dabei hätte er noch schön eine Stunde lang in der Kälte rumliegen können, wenn es nach mir ginge ..."

Noch immer gab Sirius keine Antwort, sein Gesicht blieb regungslos. James hob den Kopf und blickte ihn an. „Hätte ich bloß vorher nachgedacht!", maulte er. „Ich hätte Madam Pomfrey einfach sagen können, dass wir beide uns duelliert hätten!"

„Was auch gar nicht so abwegig gewesen wäre, nicht wahr?" Sirius´ Lippen hatten sich kaum bewegt, doch seine Worte erklangen deutlich und schneidender, als er vorgehabt hatte.

Ein wenig verwirrt zog James dir Stirn kraus, dann erschien ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Tut mir leid", erwiderte er langsam, „aber ich hab dich wirklich für ein arrogantes ... ähm ..."

„... Scheusal gehalten?", half Sirius nach.

Verstohlen lächelte James ihn an und nickte. Sirius konnte nicht verhindern, dass er das Lächeln erwidern musste, jedoch nur für eine Sekunde. Im nächsten Moment wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich dich ebenso", gab er dumpf zurück.

„Jedenfalls", sagte James, schlug sich auf die Knie und stand auf, „danke, dass du mir helfen wolltest!"

„Ich hätte dasselbe für jeden anderen getan", brummte Sirius und verschränkte trotzig die Arme.

James lehnte sich neben ihm gegen die Fensterbank. „Bist du mir damals wirklich nicht nachgeschlichen?", fragte er zögernd. „Am Abend des ersten Schultags, meine ich."

„Ich habe zufällig deine Schritte gehört, aber ich wusste nicht, dass du es warst. Das habe ich schon gesagt."

James nickte und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Du zauberst wirklich gut", sagte er nach einer Weile. „Ich wette, dein Fluch hätte Snape entwaffnet, wenn du nur ein bisschen gründlicher gezielt hättest."

Schulterzuckend blickte Sirius ihn an. Er wollte eine gleichgültige Miene aufsetzen, doch schließlich war James´ Grinsen zu ansteckend. „So etwas musst du gerade sagen. Du zauberst weitaus besser als ich."

James schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann hielt er Sirius die Hand hin. „Freunde?", fragte er, noch immer lächelnd. Ein Hauch von Unsicherheit wehte in seiner Stimme.

Langsam streckte Sirius die Hand aus. Doch mit einem Mal verblasste auch der letzte Groll, den er noch gegen James hegte, und er ergriff seine Hand fest. „Freunde!"

Abrupt verzog James das Gesicht. „Autsch! Du zerquetscht mir die Hand!"

„Oh, tut mir leid!"

James prustete los, dann stieß er Sirius an. „Ich denke, du bist wirklich in Ordnung, Mr. Black!"

„Schon gut", murmelte Sirius, und wäre James vor Erleichterung plötzlich am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Es war nur ein Gedanke (und es dauerte lange, bevor er ihn James gegenüber äußerte), doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass James ein Freund war, wie er einen besseren niemals wieder finden würde.

**Ende - Danke fürs Lesen :)**


End file.
